The Abandoned House
by TheWhisperingOwl
Summary: deep in the Woods stands an house with a dark secret (OC Submission: Open) more info inside
1. Chapter 1

**hey so this my first story. sorry i know it sucks. i am also accepting ocs so if you want me me to put your oc in my very bad story, please submit with a pm.**

**please note: name, hissatsu, character/ personality/looks and history.( your going a be kind of evil, but no worrys in the the end its al sunsine and rainbows.) please no major love relations, but i do not forbid it.**

**so far there is: alice/oc x fubuki and rima/oc x Fidio, but has not much apearance only in the end.**

**i do not own inazuma eleven.**

**enjoy, thewhisperingowl :)**

* * *

Prologue

_''bye mom'' a little six year old said happy, her blond curls danced around her face. ''bye my little Alice'' a woman with white hair more curls as the little girl. ''where's your sister?'' a man with blond hair asked. ''Kiku is upstairs'' the girl said. On that moment there was a loud BONK. It seemed that Kiku fell down the stairs. The woman hurried over to a six year old white haired girl that was crying. ''oh sweetie what did trip because your hair is in the way?'' the girl nodded ''wait I have an idea'' the woman took the white hair and braided it. ''so problem solved'' she kissed the girl on her head. The blond haired girl a bit jealous nudged her mother. '' oh you want to?'' the blond nodded. The woman took a ribbon out of a drawer end made ponytail and bound it with the ribbon. The girl smiled, from the hallway came a voice '' Kayo dear we have to go'' ''yes Arthur i am coming just saying goodbye to the girls'' the man walked in'' wow you look like princesses'' the girls looked proud, '' Sakura the girls have to be in bed by seven'' the woman said to their sixteen years old maid '' yes ma'am'' she bowed.'' Oh Sakura I already explained your part of the family don't call me that'' she smiled and the maid bowed '' sorry ma'a…uh kayo-sama''. '' must go now bye Kiku, Arisu*''. And the two stepped outside, little did the girls know this would be the last time they would see their parents, later that day the maid got a call, miss and mister Kirkland** died._

Chapter 1 Time: just after they finished of the aliens.

It was a beautiful day and it was the last day before everyone should go back to their own school so the team decided to go to the forest. "let's play soccer" Endou said. They walked to the open field and started to play soccer. After a while one of them shot the ball far away. "I will get it" Endou said. Endou came back very fast and he was running. He breathed heavily. "what's wrong" Kidou asked. "there is a house, not so far away from here." Everyone was quiet until Tsunami said that they should check it. "are you sure" Fubuki said, "maybe there life people." "It looked very old to me I don't think there life people in there" Endou said. "still I'm not sure" Fubuki said still a little confused. "ah, come on are you scared" Tsunami said with a smile. "no, no I'm not, I was just thinking if their life people it would be rude to just come into their house" Fubuki said. "well that is true" Kidou said, "but if it's true that it is so old that no one could life there, like Endou said, then it should not be a problem." Everyone agreed on that and so they walked into the direction that endou came from. Not long after that they stood in front of an old, very old but big house.

Tsunami walked to the front door and tried to open it, it worked, the door open easily and the team walked inside. In the house there wear human bodies everywhere, dead bodies. "ah, I want to go back" Fubuki said. "me too" Kogeru said. They all turned back to the door but…. "it's locked!"Touko said turning around to the group. "the bodies, they are gone" she said with a shocked expression on her face. The rest of the group turned their head too and saw that Touko was right. "But, but how" Fubuki said with a trilling voice. "we all saw them right?" Kidou asked. "Yes, of course we all saw them" Gouenji asked. "Well there could be a chance that it was just an illusion" Kidou replied. "But they looked so real, and we saw them all so how could it be an illusion?" Fubuki asked. "That's true, I was just looking for a solution how those bodies just disappeared" Kidou said with a thinking expression on his face. "Hey, as long as we can't go out maybe we should explore the house" Tsunami said. They all looked thinking and in the end they all agreed. But it didn't take long for they changed their minds.

"Fubuki, Fubuukiii, Fubuuukiiii" a mysterious voice said. Fubuki looked around but no one was calling him in fact there was nobody. Fubuki looked around again but everyone was just gone, did they left him? "Fubuki, Fubuukiii, Fubuuukiiii " the mysterious voice said again, "Fubuki, were are your friends?" the voice said. They are still here, they are still here, Fubuki kept repeating in his head. "Do you even have friends, Fubuki" the voice said. Carefully said Fubuki yes. "Are you sure, Fubuki" the voice said. "Yes" Fubuki answered. "But real friends don't leave you just alone like that, do they, Fubuki" the voice said. Although Fubuki knows that he won't accept that they not his friends. "They just walked a little faster than me and I am lost, nothing more" Fubuki said trying to convince himself and the voice.

"Are you sure, cause I saw them just yet and they didn't even noticed you're gone, no one, so Fubuki are they really your friends" the voice said a bit quitter. Fubuki was quiet, they were his friends right, but friends don't leave people like that, but they helped you find yourself back, but they didn't even noticed that he was gone. "I know what you're thinking, you can't believe that they are not your friends after everything they did for you" they voice said with a sad voice. Fubuki looked although he knows that there's nothing to look at. "But, don't worry Fubuki, I will be your friend. And then we will play forever and forever and forever, I will never leave you. Right Fubuki, we are friends" the voice said happy. Then a something touched his shoulder, again and again and again. "Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki" the voice repeated. His shoulder started to hurt and the voice kept saying his name until the voice chanced. The mysterious voice disappeared and instead of a boy's voice appeared. "Fubuki are you alright?" it was Gouenji. Fubuki slowly opened his eyes and there they stood all his Friends. "oh, you're alright" Gouenji said. "what happened?" Fubuki asked confused. "That's something we can better ask you, you fell down and you didn't responded to us and then you looked very scared." Kidou said. "It was really scary" Touko said. "I…, I, I don't know what happened, I can't remember" Fubuki said. "but you are alright now and that is all that matters" Gouenji said and everyone nodded. Fubuki smiled these are really his friends why would they not be. And after that they walked to the next room.

* * *

*** Arisu, japanese version of alice**

**** sorry but i dont know anything else**

**so this is my first story so please give me advice if you want, and very sorry for my english:)**


	2. Chapter 2

** i was bored so wrote some further.**

**this chapter has some more gore but not to much.**

**also i forgot the mention i wrote this with a lot of help from my sister.**

**i do not own inazuma eleven.**

* * *

A hospital? The next room was a hospital? Gouenji thought. No it can't be. It's the same hospital as where his little sister led in. But still she still led Gouenji thought. He wanted to go back to the hallway, but the door to the hallway was gone. "Where is the door?" Gouenji asked.

No response. Gouenji turned around and then he noticed, no one was there accept for his sister lying in the hospital bed. A memory? No. He was still wearing the same clothes as when he walked into the room and there was no other him that could visit her. "Nii-san" a soft voice came from the bed. It was his sister.

Gouenji walked to the bed so fast as he can. When he was with the bed he noticed a sound. It was a high tone. It was the same after and after. "Yes" Gouenji answered looking a bit nerves. "Nii-san, what happened. Why am I still lying here. In this bed" she said.

She doesn't know either. "I don't know" he just answered. Gouenji was confused. He didn't know what to do. The lights shifted and fell out. Darkness, darkness everywhere. Gouenji felt something slipping past him. He tried to graph it. But his hand was just going thru the thing. He felt it for a little longer. It was just walking around him. And then he didn't feel it anymore.

He heard footsteps, they walked towards the bed where his sister led. The first thing that came in his head was that the thing wanted to murder her. Gouenji jumped up towards the bed. The tone was getting louder and louder, higher and higher. That one rhythm beep… beep… beep… beep…. Until the rhythm stopped and it just turned into one tone, a very high tone.

Gouenji jumped back. His hands coffered his ears. The light switched on again. And their she led with a knife in her stomach. Blood was everywhere. Gouenji runt to the bed. She was dead no doubts about it. Gouenji vision became black and he fell on the ground. "Gouenji, Gouenji, are you alright?" it was Endou. Gouenji slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground.

Quickly he pulled himself up until he was sitting. "Are you alright? You just blacked out" Kidou asked. It was just an illusion, his sister is safe and home. "Yes" he answered. "That's good to hear" Fubuki said. It was quit no one was saying anything. They looked all to each other and then they just walked to the next room. " Gouenji?" Fubuki asked.

"Yes" Gouenji answered a bit suspicious. "why are you crying?" Fubuki asked. Gouenji didn't answered but just whipped away his tear. "I won't judge, you saw the same thing I saw" Fubuki said. "Your greatest fear" Gouenji mumbled. "That's right" Fubuki just said. Gouenji looked up into Fubuki eyes but didn't say anything. He turned his head back in front of him. It was quit very quit.

They walk further into the house, the tried to open the next door, endou twisted the doorknob'' oh no its locked''.

Kidou took a look at de lock'' no its just stuck'' he said'' hey give me a hand it won't open he said after trying to open de door. Tsunami an endou helped him push, after a few seconds the door opened, oh they wished that they didn't try to open op de door.

The room was full of corpses and blood, tachimukai began to throw up and aki just began to cry with ichinose trying to comfort her even though his face was death pale.

Fubuki clutched his head and curled into a ball cried in a little voice ''no, no,no''. the rest just stood there eyes widened in shock faces pale, no one said anything for the next three minutes, death silence ruled. '' we should leave them be'' it was kidou, he was about to close the door when endou stopped him.

he walked into the room en got down by the body of a little girl, the girl had a stuffed bunny in her hand it looked very old. Endou bowed down to take it he intended to put it by the door as sine of respect, but when he took the bunny in his hand, the hand of the little girl grapped him by the pols .

endou was in shock and wanted to let go but the hand didn't give in the fight. Now the little girl raised her head, her blood sprained face and one red and one bleu eye looked at him ''DON'T…. gggggghu… leave ghuuuu…. You c.. ghuu leave … Ggghuu ugh ugh…. You ugh….. '' she said, endou didn't know what to do in panic he threw the stuffed animal, in the few seconds that the girl was distracted he somehow managed to free himself and sprinted to the door.

'' Close it close it!'' he shouted in panic, when the door was closed everybody let out a sigh, '' I guess some things don't wanna rest in peace, no more door opening'' tsunami commented shivering. They walked further.

* * *

**hope you like it, still sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey this a short chapter, just because i wanted to uploud something.**

**for who submitted an oc. no worry iam working on a chapter in the future and it will defenily appear in the next week.**

**i forget the mention that rima/oc supposed to be kiku. he he my sister scolded me for that.**

**i do not own inazuma eleven.**

* * *

Kidou could have sworn he saw something, he blinked a few times and continue to walk.

Looking around on the other side of hall they walked stood wait what…Sakuma!?.

How he blinked again this time genda and that brat fudou where there to. '' Hey what are you doing here?'' they didn't answer.

kidou turned around to say to the group that they were there but when he turned around the group was nowhere in sight.

He turned to see not only Sakuma , genda and ugh fudou but the whole teikuko team haruna his parents and…. Kageyama!?. ''What… why.. how?'' kidou started, but was soon answered.

''it's because of you Kidou it's your fault'' genda said, a face of dislike towards kidou. '' how long do you think you could do this'' Sakuma asked'' your very happy now uh? Now you disposed of us" The teikuko captain said.

'' What no I didn't we already had this kind of encounter we solved it already, right?''. '' he hat is there to solve?'' Fudou snorted ''we already hate you there is nothing you can do about it'' Kageyama joined in.

'' you're nothing to, you're nothing to us, you're nothing to us ,you're nothing to us'' the al went. ''no, nooo… mom dad help please''.

His parents just stood there emotionless repeating the words, ''see they don't care about you but I do, you can play with me'' this was the voice of a girl not the one from the corpse room but a bit similar

''no I don't, this is not real, they wouldn't do such a thing'' hey answered '' no it clearly that they hate you do you want me to end this?'', kidou looked up where does the voice come from ''define end''. '

A shadow appeared and in on slash haruna was impaled. '' NO, why that is not what I thought by end!'' he yelled.

''to late you didn't want to play now I found another way to enjoy myself, it's your fault'' kidou watched as they all got slaughtered until there only was a mess of blood and body parts.

''it's your own fault.. fault…. Fault…fault''. ''KIDOU'' pats , a hand met his face. Kidou was shocked as he just watched the team worrying above his head.

'' Don't believe what you saw it's a vision'' Gouenji started '' but I think the voice who talks is real'' fubuki ended.

''it was horrible everyone…dead'' kidou said stiff as a plank staring into nowhere. 'brother where all here… alive'' haruna said hugging him. How would they get out?.

* * *

**thank you for reading, look out for future chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

** this is a reaally short chapter but next one will be a long on.**

**sorry for the wait but i have a test week and i have to learn.**

**i do not own inazuma eleven.**

* * *

"hey guys, this door was half open, I took a look inside I think we can walk in this room with no harm" Fubuki said.

Kidou was the first to walk to the door, he took a look inside "Yes, I think so too" he said. They walked to the door and opened it. Dolls, the room was full of dolls.

"amazing" Aki said while looking at the different dolls. There were all kinds, only one doll stood of the rest of the dolls.

"This one is pretty, and so real, it's even a realistic size. Black hair, white skin and wow.., one bleu eye and the other one is red" Aki said happy, cause there was something nice in this house.

But someone else didn't like that doll. Endou turned around to take a look at the doll. "everyone go away from that doll" Endou screamed. "but why?" Aki asked.

"That is no doll" Endou said. "How do you know?" Kidou asked. "The doll is exactly the same as the girl who attacked me" Endou said.

Aki walked towards the doll. "Look Endou" she said while she showed Endou the hand of the doll. "This is clearly a dolls hand" She said wising to the screws who made it possible to chance the position of the hand. It wasn't Aki's best idea.

The doll raised her head, looking straight into Aki's eyes. Aki jumped away from the doll. "Don't leave, were lonely" the doll said with a dead voice.

"Don't leave…" she started again but the team didn't wanted to stay. ''we're? your alone!'' screamed natsumi,'' ow does that mean you don't want to play?'' a voice said from behind.

The team turned around to see a girl with long curly blond hair and red eyes.'' You it was you you're the voice'' said kidou, the girl looked at him and grimaced'' you're smart, you all sure you don't want to play a game called catch, you'll run away and we'll go and seek you when your found it's the end…. Of your LIFE HAHAHAHA' the girl laughed maniacally, but the black haired girl didn't.

without anyone noticing she walked up behind tachimukai and took him by the neck ''don't leave… if I were kill you and then you would stay here forever, right… right?'' her eyes widened, she began to smile.

The team panicked they didn't know what to do but then'' sister dear its far more fun to hunt them down alive when their blood is red and theirs agony on their little faces" the black haired girl let go of tachimukai and the team took that opportunity to escape.

They ran out of the room down stairs to the main door. The door wasn't locked anymore but it was wide open. But still they couldn't get out.

The two girls where standing in the way. Endou wanted to say something but he couldn't. The girls cried, smiled and then they were gone. The team looked around, but they couldn't see them anymore. They walked as fast as they can the house out and back to the field.

"Let's play someday" they all heard. They looked around to see if they were followed but instead of that they saw just forest and when they looked back they were already by the field again. Fubuki opened his hand a white ribbon in it, he had found it there and it was white nothing was light in that house. He tied the ribbon around his pols, it gave hope.

* * *

**hope you liked it:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey, sorry i know what a late upload but i was on vacation and had no wifi T^T.**

**on wednesday 4 in the morning european time i will be going again. and again no wifi T^T.**

**next chapter there will be the oc i will try to get it done before ill be going on vacation**

**i don't own inazuma eleven.**

* * *

"As long as we are here and we're together, let's play soccer" Endou said. "that's a good idea" Fidio said. "Fine by me" Edgar said. "yeah, great idea" Dylan said and Mark nodded.

They started to play. One by one some other players joined. They kept playing until late in the evening. "eh" Mark said. "What's wrong?" Endou asked.

"I thought I saw two girls standing nearby the field, but when I looked again they were gone" he answered.

"It was just your imagination, Mark" Dylan said. "How did they look ?" Endou asked acting a bit different than normal.

"well, one of them had blond hair and grey/blue eyes, and the other one had black hair one bright blue eye and an eye patch" He said.

It can't be them, why would they even be here. But still if it really was mark's imagination why would they look like that. "Endou, are you okay?" Fidio asked.

"eh, yes" Endou said. "okay then" Fidio said. "I'm sorry for scaring you, its late I guess it really was my imagination" Mark said.

"It's fine the thinks you said just remembered me of something I rather forget directly again" Endou said. After that it was quit for a while.

"it's late let's get back to our own area's" Edgar suggested. "Good idea, I'm starving" Dylan said

. '' noo wait I have a better idea let's all take something to eat and eat to together on the beach I will ask for a barbecue! And then we can eat together!'' endou said hopeful.

Some minutes later….

(? POV)

The barbecue hissed of the heat, the sound of talking people was heard some up ahead two girls stood in the shadow of the palm trees.

''sis, they sound so happy why are we here?'' the with haired asked, ''tsk they don't even know were here simpleminded idiots, I thought it would be a nice occasion to drop by'' the smaller girl said.

'' you know one of them saw us earlier" the other girl commented. ''a yes so I've noticed but that only gave them a scare did you see soccer freaks face, amusing" the blond smiled '' Let's go".

"" oh come on sister don't be such a party-pooper'' the with haired girl joked and they walked towards the crowd of soccer players.

(Normal POV)

"Hmm, delicious" Rococo said. "it sure is" Dylan said. It was nice having a barbeque like this especially with all those new friends they made.

"right Mark?" Dylan said but Mark didn't respond "Mark?" "huh, I'm sorry did you say something?" he said still a bit confused. "well I said that the food was delicious but now I'm asking you if you're alright." Dylan said while looking worried.

"Oh, it's nothing, it just felt like someone was watching us. But I think it was just my imagination again " He said while scratching his head.

"No, it wasn't your imagination, cause I feel it to" Fidio said, looking around if he could see anyone. And then… "Having a nice barbeque?"

A sweet childish voice said. Everyone looked at a view palm trees were out of nothing two girls appeared, one with long curly blond hair and blue grey eyes, who looked like she was ten and the other one with two withe braids, a bright blue eye and an eye patch.

Almost the whole inazuma japan team looked shocked when they saw the girls especially endou and Tachimukai. Mark directly noticed them from the soccer field.

"are these the girls you mentioned earlier?" Dylan asked turning to Mark, Mark nodded. "who are those girls?" Hirito asked Endou.

"Girls I rather forget quickly again" he said still looking to the girls. "but we are right here so you can't forget us." The little girl said.

"Why did you come here?" Kidou asked. "We were bored, like we told you before we are very lonely, so we came for some fun" she replied.

"that's not the whole truth, we also came cause we were interested, all from the moment you walked in to our lovely house." The white haired girl said looking rather serious.

"why did you tell that" the blond haired said, "cause they deserve to know it, if you look in the past." The white haired said.

The blond one was now quit and looked a bit annoyed. "what's going on here?" Edgar asked and the others who didn't know the story nodded.

"Well, we are going now enjoy your barbeque" the blonde haired said and they walked away. "what was That all about?" Fidio asked.

"Yes, and who are those girls?" Rococo added. And so endou started to tell about the house, the voice, the living corpse and the living doll.

After he finished everyone became quiet. Until Dylan broke the silence "wow, that's a weird story" he said looking confused just like the others who heard this for the first time, well maybe apart from Fudou but he is Fudou.

In the house….

'' sis what exactly is it what you are planning to do?'' the white haired girl asked the shorter one who was sitting in the open window.

She didn't react, but stood op and climbed out of the window onto the top of their mansion. The blond turned to her sister and said '' I think we need some allies'' see grinned, eyes red and her silhouette against the moon.

* * *

**hope you liked it the whispering owl.**


	6. Chapter 6

** hey i am back from vacation. sorry for the wait and the short chapter.**

**i am already busy writing for the next so i hope you enjoy.**

**i do not own inazuma eleven.**

* * *

With the inazuma japan and friends.

For the past two days the team, and other people who volunteered to stay with them in japan, searched through the books in library's.

After kidous smart realisation about their weird illusions, what obviously wasn't normal, thought they would figure something about the mysterious girls by searching in books.

'' aaah if go on like were gonna find nothing'' endou complained lying next to his pile of books. '' if going like this.. I will never touch a book in my whole live again!'' shouted midorikawa, who came to help them.

'' that would be no good then I would never hear one of your phrases ever again'' hiroto joked. ''hey you two stop playing around'' Gouenji warned kogure and tsunami who were balancing books on their heads.

The two forget a second what there were doing and their tower of books on their heads fell down onto a bookshelf. Soon it began to rain books onto fubuki, the poor boy was covered by books and had go to the first aid post.

'' we lost a men'' Fidio joked earning a hit from Edgar. '' I found it!" the voice of kidou sounded. '' finally yes'' endou sighed '' but uh,, kidou where are you?''. '' I am right here'' he answered. ''wow kidou senpai got invisible'' toramaru said in awe.

'' no dumbass he Is here'' fudou said and pointed at a big pile of books, where they assumed were kidou was. '' and how are we supposed to come there?'' Aphrodi asked, hey also came to help and naturally burn and gazel tagged along.

'' don't worry about it, you can hear me right?'' kidou said. A chorus of yes was heard. '' okay then I will read it from here'' kidou said and he started to read. ''it is said that a few dark spirits can grant humans and other creatures power those powers develop on its own and gets more….''. but he didn't get any further with reading.

The pile, or rather mountain of books, collapsed. When it stopped raining books the dust revealed an unconscious and bruised kidou and girl with platinum blonde hair and pinkish eyes with one spot under one of her eyes.

'' gomenasai gomenasai, ow I am so sorry are you okay? She asked while bowing. '' he will be okay, but are you okay?'' asked sakuma.

'' huhuh I am alright'' the girl said smiling '' I am really sorry about your friend'' she then looked to the big clock that hang on the wall in the library.

'' oh no I am late. Again I am sorry, hope we see each other soon, bey''en with that she ran off to who knows were. '' well that was uh special'' burn said.

'' oke lets return to the bo….. where is the book?'' said kidou who regained his conscious. '' its gone?''. '' WHAAT?". '' this can't be after searching for hours it just disappeared!

'' endou complained. '' why does this happen to us?'' said midorikawa, who was sulking in a corner.'' I can't take it anymore'' screamed mark and he ran away.

'' I will go after him so he won't get lost'' said Dylan and ran after him'' bye I'll meet you at raimon''. '' this getting hopeless, so I'll be on my way to, bye'' said fudou and walked away.

In the end the whole group ended up leaving. Behind a bookshelf, a girl with pinkish eyes laughed evilly and whispered'' keep searching idiots'' and she disappeared in the shadows.

A few second later another person came to the plays the soccer players just were. '' were did everybody go!'' he said. Poor fubuki it seems he was forgotten

* * *

**see you at the next chapter, bey**


End file.
